Creature
Creature is the term the gaming group the Creatures refer to themselves as. This term has expanded to their website, podcast, and this wiki. Origin The term "Creature" was created during the filming of a machinima series Robot Donkey Chronicles in Call Of Duty 4. In between filming, PhsycoSoldier, started crawling on the ground and pressing Y (the Xbox control for switching weapon) really fast which makes your body look very strange. Then Stg. Bisking called him a creature and the name stuck from there. According to Ze, the term originated as a gentle insult used to poke at the others but came into regular use after they began making Creature Talk. He also says that there was no official start to the Creatures nor were there original members. : "I met Kootra in early 2009 and introduced him to Sp00n. Later in the year, we met Gassy (can't remember how). Then I think Sp00n introduced Nova to us. Sp00n met Dan through a video mix-up situation with Machinima.com (a pretty good mistake!) and introduced him as well. We met Seamus then Sly as guests on Creature Talk after we spammed their channels." - Ze's Formspring Timeline Timeline/History of the Creatures (history may be incorrect/cluttered) *Kootra and Ze meet *Ze meets Chilled. Kootra meets Junk. *Ze meets Sp00n. *Ze and Sp00n meet Kootra and Junk. *Group meets Gassy. *Sp00n and Dan start to talk after one of Sp00n's machinima's was credited as Dan's. *Seamus guest stars on Creature Talk after getting spammed by them. *Seamus eventually becomes apart of the group. *Sly guest stars on Creature Talk after his friend Pbat is on and invites Sly in it. *Sly eventually becomes apart of the group. *Creatures plan the idea for The Creature House. *Chilled leaves, Junk is asked to step out. *Creature House is formed, Nova, Seamus, Dan and Gassy come to live in The Creature House in Colorado (Kootra lives in his own apartment with wife, but uses house as an office). *Gassy moves into an apartment with his girlfriend, Renee. *Gassy is asked to leave due to inactivity/personal problems with Kootra and Dan. *Creatures move to new House due to first house's lease ending. *Sp00n (with Ali) and Sly (with Immortal) move to Colorado nearby the House in 2013. *Seamus moves into a nearby apartment with Ashh and Clash. *Lemur joins the group as a collaborator for machinima projects. *Danz moves into a nearby apartment with his girlfriend, Liz. *Immortal is announced as an official Creature during the Creature Panel at RTX 2013. The Creature House The Creature House is, as the name suggests, a house in Littleton, Colorado just outside of Denver where some of the Creatures, Seamus, Nova, and Danz with regular visits from Kootra and Gassy. Gassy previously lived in the house for a few months before moving in with Renee. It is where they continue to make their regular gameplay videos as well as live action Creature Talks, vlogs, cinematic shorts and videos of team games. Despite saying that he wouldn't, Sp00n and his girlfriend Ali, are moving to Colorado. Sly has confirmed that he has made arrangements to move to Colorado with Immortal in early 2013. Ze has thoughts about moving, but he is currently in college until 2015/2016. Danz's girlfriend, Liz, moved into the House temporarily in April 2013, as the two of them moved into a nearby apartment shortly thereafter. There is now a new Creature House, as the past one's lease was ending and the Creatures didn't have enough money to buy it. Though there has been several short clips of certain parts of the house, there has yet to be an official tour of the new home. Current Creatures Main Group *Danz Newz *Kootra *ImmortalHD *SlyFoxHound *Sp00nerism *SSoHPKC *UberHaxorNova *ZeRoyalViking Collaborators *LemurGimmick Animators *Bevin *BlazingWyn Former Creatures *Chilled Chaos *Gassy Mexican *Junkyard129 Unofficial Creatures ''DISCLAIMER: This list is comprised of friends of the Creatures/other commentators who have been called a Creature by an official Creature (before the complete formation of the group).'' *Eades *GuitarMaster *PaperBat *Paintball Kitty *Stevie Why Gallery Creatures.jpg|Creatures P.O. Box Run BLOOPERS - P.O. Box Video.mp40260.jpg|Blooper reel from The Creature House P.O. Box video. AqAIZY4CQAAZ4Or.jpg|Gassy, Danz, Sly, Seamus, & some fans at PAX East 2012. 1.png|The inhabitants, with Kootra, of the original House. thaboyz.png|(L to R) Nova, Sly, Kootra, Seamus, and Danz tumblr_mogk03jdyS1s2drseo1_500.jpg|(L to R) Ze, Nova, Sly, Immortal, Seamus, and Kootra recording Creature Talk. tumblr_mgl4s9fr3A1qa4c99o1_1280.png|(L to R) Kootra, James, Seamus, and Danz recording Creature Talk in Kootra's house. tumblr_mgjv308ayY1remddho1_1280.jpg|(L to R) Danz, James, Kootra, and Seamus in the original House's backyard. creaturesmanosteel.png|'Back' (L to R): Ze, Sly, Immortal, Kootra, and Seamus Front: Nova Tumblr mpj1qtbaUr1r91u30o1 1280.jpg|(L to R) Immortal, Sly, Dan, Jordan, Sp00n, James, and a costumed Toxic Termite at RTX 2013. The Creatures RTX.jpeg|(L to R) Kootra, Seamus, Dan, Sly, Nova, and Sp00n posing in their hotel room for RTX 2013. Ap-3RuECMAE-5BW.jpg large.jpg|(L to R) Sly, Gassy, Seamus, Nova, Danz, & Immortal at PAX East 2012. The Creatures.png|All of the Creatures minecraft skins (L to R: Immortal, Koots, Seamus, Sp00n, Nova, Dan, Ze, and Sly) Category:Creature Category:Group